Midnight Talk
by tryss
Summary: [PREQUEL UP!] Tengah malam yang melegakan bagi Renjun ataupun Jeno. Jeno, Lee X Renjun, Huang (NoRen). NCT Dream. Wanna RnR?
1. Midnight Talk

Midnight Talk  
2017 © tryss

.

 **Jeno** , Lee X **Renjun** , Huang  
(NoRen)

.

 **One-shot / Romance / T**

.

 **Summary:** Tengah malam yang melegakan bagi Renjun ataupun Jeno.

.

.

 **Story**

Renjun terbangun dari tidurnya tengah malam. Awalnya perutnya hanya bergemuruh perlahan dan Renjun tetap mengabaikannya walaupun tidurnya mulai terganggu. Dia baru tidur dua jam lalu dan butuh asupan energi untuk besok atau Renjun pingsan saat membimbing anak-anak MOS. Sebagai salah satu anggota OSIS, Renjun tetap harus bertanggung jawab. Selain itu, dia juga tidak ingin malu dihadapan anak baru karena pingsan. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain, tapi Renjun sedang tidak _mood_ untuk mengingatnya.

Dengan sedikit enggan, Renjun mengenakan _slipper_ nya dan keluar kamar dengan langkah pelan. _Roommate_ nya adalah Jung Jaehyun. Kakak kelas populer yang sangat sensitif saat tidur. Selama hidup di asrama—yang termasuk fasilitas sekolah—jarang sekali Renjun terbangun karena lapar. Sekalipun lapar, Renjun tidak akan selapar ini.

Helaan nafasnya terdengar bergitu keras di lorong asrama. Jarak dapur dan kamarnya memang tidak jauh, tapi Renjun bisa jadi pribadi yang malas di kala mengantuk. Langkahnya sangat pelan, sekaligus berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya dan berpikir akan makan apa setelah sampai di dapur nanti. Kemudian Renjun ingat, Haechan— _teman sebangkunya_ —pernah menyimpan satu kotak mimunan sereal di laci dapur. Memang tidak mengenyangkan tapi cukup membantu Renjun bertahan sampai sarapan besok pagi.

Selama sepuluh menitan, Renjun sibuk mencari barang yang dicarinya. Seingatnya, Haechan menyimpannya di rak dekat lemari piring tapi itu sudah lima hari yang lalu. Penghuni asrama ini banyak dan kadang-kadang mereka suka memindahkan barang seenaknya (walaupun di beberapa keadaan, Renjun juga begitu). Seluruh laci bagian bawah serta rak penyimpan dekat lemari piring sudah di rantas oleh Renjun dan dia masih belum menemukannya. Satu-satunya cara adalah mencari di rak bagian atas atau Renjun akan kelaparan. Bunyi perutnya semakin liar dan Renjun butuh segera mengisinya. Dia tidak kuat terus seperti ini. Pada akhirnya, Renjun menemukannya. Tangannya meraih gelas dan membuka salah satu kemasan minuman sereal dengan cekatan, kemudian menyeduhnya dengan air hangat.

Niatnya, Renjun ingin duduk di dapur sembari menghabiskan minuman serealnya, tapi sosok yang berdiri di dekat pintu dapur mengikis habis _mood_ nya. Renjun sama sekali tidak menyangkan akan bertemu _orang itu_ tengah malam begini. Kalau saja masih banyak orang, Renjun mungkin bisa melarikan diri, tapi tidak saat sosok itu masih berdiri di depan pintu dapur seakan menghadangnya.

 _Orang itu_ melangkah mendekatinya,"Aku lapar." Suaranya terdengar serak dan dari jarak dekat, Renjun dapat melihat seberapa kusut wajah _orang itu_.

Renjun menghelas nafasnya sambil menaruh gelasnya di meja makan,"Duduklah." Hanya itu yang Renjun ucapkan dan pemuda yang menghadangnya untuk pergi dari dapur tadi segera duduk. Sebut saja _orang itu_ dengan Lee Jeno.

Tidak sampai lima menit, Renjun berhasil menyeduh segelas lagi minuman sereal untuk Jeno. Sedangkan Jeno sendiri sudah kembali tertidur dengan posisi kepala bertumpu pada tangan. Lagi-lagi Renjun mengehela nafasnya dan duduk di kursi sebelah Jeno. Gelas minuman sereal Jeno sudah siap didepan mata, menunggu Jeno untuk meminumnya.

"Jen.." Renjun mengguncang bahu Jeno kecil dan pemuda itu segera bangun. Pemuda itu segera meraih gelasnya dari tangan Renjun dan menyeruputnya pelan.

Mereka menikmati gelasnya selama kurang lebih lima menit, waktu yang terlalu lama untuk saling mendiamkan di kala mereka hanya berdua. Berdua? Iya, mereka memang sering menghabiskan waktu berdua.

 _The most wanted boy_ —Lee Jeno—di sekolah ini adalah kekasihnya. Meskipun dalam masa perang dingin yang alasannya entah karena apa, Renjun tetap punya hati untuk tidak melupakan fakta bahwa Jeno ini punya hak kepemilikan atas dirinya. Lagian mereka juga tidak bertengkar terlalu serius. Kalau bisa Renjun ingin menyalahkan kegiatan sekolah yang terlampau padat menjadi penyebab renggangnya hubungan mereka.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Renjun tersadar dari lamunannya akibat pertanyaan Jeno. Dia menoleh dan mendapai Jeno sudah sepenuhnya bangun. Mata itu memancarkan kekhawatiran, jadi Renjun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk,"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kamu kelihatan lelah sekali, sayang." Entah memang sengaja atau tidak, Jeno punya cara sendiri untuk menghancurkan rasa kesalnya. Entah memakai gombalan anti-mainstream khas Lee Jeno atau sekedar basa-basi seperti ini. Tapi dari sekian cara, Renjun lebih suka cara basa-basi seperti ini. Terkesan lebih santai dan tidak alay.

Renjun diam, dia ingin menjawab, tapi bingung ingin menjawab apa. Awalnya Renjun pikir akan lebih baik membuat Jeno percaya kalau dia baik-baik saja, tapi kalau Jeno sudah tahu, percuma juga Renjun bohong.

"Aku mau minta maaf karena pertengkaran kemarin." Itu masih Jeno. Renjun memang belum berniat untuk menjawab, tapi dia tetap mendengarkan sepenuh hati,"Aku kelelahan karena kompetisi basket antar sekolah semakin dekat dan emosiku mudah sekali tersulut. Mark- _hyung_ terlalu menekanku karena aku _point guard_. Aku selalu berusaha, tapi malah semakin buruk tiap harinya. Aku mencoba mencari cara dengan pergi keluar ataupun main _game_ , tapi aku tetap semakin buruk. Kemudian aku sadar, aku butuh kamu. Apalagi setelah pertengkaran itu. Aku tahu kamu juga lelah karena kegiatan OSIS, tapi aku malah memaksamu untuk memberiku banyak perhatian. Aku sudah egois dan kamu pun sudah mengingatkanku."

Renjun masih saja diam. Dia memang ingin mendengar apa yang dirasakan kekasihnya selama tiga minggu ini. Renjun ingat mereka bertengkar seminggu yang lalu dekat pintu masuk asrama dan menjadi perhatian banyak orang. Bahkan Jaehyun yang biasanya bersikap cuek dengan masalah pribadi Renjun, malamnya menawarkan diri untuk jadi tempat curhat.

Jeno masih meneruskan ungkapan unek-uneknya selama ini,"Kamu tidak pantas aku jahati."

Renjun mengernyitkan dahinya waspada, jangan bilang Jeno ingin minta putus. No. Sekalipun Renjun sempat tidak mood dengan kekasihnya, dia tetap sayang Jeno. Masa hanya karena bertengkar kecil, mereka putus.

"Kamu memaafkanku, kan?"

Renjun menghela nafasnya lega. Ternyata Jeno tidak minta putus. Renjun segera menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum cerah,"Ya, kamu termaafkan. Mari perbaiki diri dan kembali seperti biasanya. Aku juga tidak tahan terus-terusan mendiamkanmu."

Perasaan keduanya berubah lega. Beban yang selama tiga minggu ini lenyap dan mereka kembali diliputi perasaan hangat. Beberapa menit kemudian minuman sereal keduanya sudah habis, Renjun membawa gelas mereka dan mencucinya cepat-cepat. Dia sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Aku sendirian di kamar, mau tidur denganku?" tawar Jeno.

Selama sepuluh detik Renjun terdiam, namun segera mengangguk setelah mengingat mereka terasa sangat jauh akhir-akhir ini. Dia rindu dengan hangatnya pelukan Jeno, dia rindu kecupan sayang Jeno di keningnya sebelum tidur, dan dia ingin semua itu sekarang.

Mereka sudah berbaring di ranjang Jeno. Tidur dalam pelukan dan selimut Jeno merupakan hal terhangat yang pernah Renjun rasakan. Disana, Renjun akan tahu seberapa besar perasaan Jeno untuknya. Malam yang Renjun sempat kira menyebalkan, berubah menjadi bergitu berharga. Tidak sia-sia selama semester dua pada kelas satu Renjun mencoba mengirim kode untuk Jeno, walaupun pada faktanya Jeno sudah menyukai Renjun sejak masa MOS.

Jeno mengecup dahinya lembut,"Selamat tidur, Renjun _ie_."

.

END


	2. Prequel : Ridiculous Past

Ridiculous Past  
(prequel Midnight Talk)  
2017 © tryss

.

 **Jeno** , Lee X **Renjun** , Huang  
(NoRen)

.

 **One-shot / Romance / T**

.

 **Story**

Renjun sudah sekolah di Seoul High School selama satu semester lebih. Menginjak semester kedua, Renjun ingin sedikit berpartisipasi pada kegiatan sekolah, termasuk menjadi bagian OSIS. Di akhir semester satu kemarin, sekolah mengadakan perekrutan anggota OSIS baru dan Renjun telah mengikutinya. Sekarang, di awal semester dua ini, Renjun jadi bertambah sibuk. Setidaknya cukup sibuk untuk kehidupan anggota OSIS baru. Walaupun dia disini tidak memiliki peran yang berat, Renjun harus tetap menjalankan tugas yang diembannya bukan hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang. Tapi tidak hanya karena kesibukannya Renjun sampai lupa kalau sekarang dia sudah SMA dan butuh waktu bersenang senang.

Renjun jelas punya teman, banyak malah. Dia bisa dekat dengan banyak orang, termasuk dengan kakak kelas yang super ditakuti karena galak dan cerewet, namanya Kim Doyoung. Atau dia dekat dengan kakak kelas akhir tahun dari klub menari yang super dingin, Lee Taeyong. Dari sekian banyak orang, dua orang itulah yang jadi keluarga Renjun di sekolah. Oh iya, Renjun sampai lupa. Ada seorang dari angkatan yang sama dengannya (yang juga bagian dari keluarga Renjun di sekolah), Zhong Chenle. Kalau mereka berempat sudah bersama, banyak yang akan memandang mereka iri. Jelas, mereka sudah seperti keluarga bahagia, mana ada orang yang tidak iri?

Kesenangan Renjun tidak hanya sampai disitu. Baru-baru ini, Renjun selalu merona jika berpapasan dengan Lee Jeno di lorong sekolah ataupun lorong asrama. Kelas mereka sebelahan dan Renjun sering mengintip dari jendela untuk menengok apa yang dilakukan Jeno saat jam pelajaran. Sebagai anggota OSIS, Renjun sering izin keluar kelas untuk melaksanakan tugasnya (sekalian modus memperhatikan Jeno).

Renjun tidak yakin sejak kapan dia suka pada Jeno, yang jelas, baru dekat-dekat ini saja perasaan itu muncul. Tapi kalau diingat-ingat, sebenarnya memang ada moment yang menyebabkan isi kepala Renjun selalu dibayangi nama Jeno.

Kejadiannya saat sepulang sekolah. Renjun mengantarkan beberapa berkas OSIS untuk pelatih tim basket sekolah. Berhubung tim basket akan latihan, Renjun memutuskan untuk mendatangi ruang klub anak basket. Kejadian selanjutnya adalah kejadian paling memalukan yang pernah Renjun alami. Sebelum masuk ruangan, dia mencoba mengetuk pintu, tapi tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari dalam. Jadi Renjun berinisiatif untuk masuk sendiri dan meletakkan berkasnya di meja pelatih. Sebelum bisa masuk ke ruang kerja pelatih, Renjun harus melewati ruang loker tim basket. Sialnya, saat itu Jeno sedang ganti baju. Dan mulai dari sanalah, Renjun selalu merona tiap bertemu Jeno.

Awalnya Renjun tidak ingin peduli, tapi makin lama, intensitas mereka berpapasan semakin banyak. Bahkan Renjun yang dulunya tidak pernah papasan dengan Jeno, kini harus duduk di dapur kecil asrama bersama Jeno. Bayangkan saja gugupnya Renjun sekarang.

"Kamu Hwang Renjun, kan?" Tanya Jeno.

Renjun hanya mengangguk. Matanya tidak bisa beralih dari wajah Jeno. _By the way_ , wajah itu patung pahatan apa wajah asli, kok bisa ganteng sekali. Renjun sampai dibuat bingung karena itu.

"Kita sudah pernah ketemu loh." _aku ingat, Jen_. Renjun hanya membatin, tapi _takut_ kalau terlalu banyak membatin dihadapan Jeno, dia bisa kecleposan dan malu sendiri. Masa iya _uke_ duluan yang harus mengirim kode, tidak elit.

 _Please_ jangan kaget, ya. Begini-begini, Renjun mengakui kalau dia akan jadi pihak bawah. Banyak orang yang sudah bilang begitu, termasuk kata Jung Jaehyun. _Roommate_ gilanya itu dengan tidak sopan bilang Renjun cocok jadi _uke_ di hari pertama mereka bertemu sebagai _roommate_. Sebelumnya juga Renjun sudah pernah mendengar kalau dia itu tipe _uke_ sekali. Parahnya, dia dikatai begitu oleh mantan pacar pertamannya (yang adalah perempuan tulen) tepat setelah si gadis minta putus. Mau ditaruh mana muka Renjun, kemaluannya?

"Banyak orang membicarakanmu." Renjun melayangkan tatapan heran pada Jeno dan ditangkap Jeno dengan cepat,"Katanya, Jaehyun _sunbae_ itu orang yang pilih-pilih _roommate_. Apalagi kalau _roommate_ nya adalah anak baru. Tapi dia langsung bilang iya setelah melihat fotomu di daftar siswa asrama. Kamu keren sekali bisa meluluhkan hati Jaehyun _sunbae_." _Terus bagaimana caraku meluluhkan hatimu, Jen?_

"Tidak juga," akhirnya Renjun menyahut,"Kalau aku keren, berarti kamu apa? Padahal kamu lebih keren dari aku."

Pujian tidak berguna. Tidak ada faedahnya. Kenapa harus itu yang keluar dari belah bibirnya, sih? Tapi tidak apa-apa juga, Jeno memang lebih keren darinya. Jeno juga lebih tampan, _cool_ , dan _gentle_ daripada Renjun yang _kurus-kerempeng-minta-di-naena_. Apa yang disebutkan Renjun adalah fakta. Fakta yang tidak dapat disanggah atau disalahkan. Kecuali yang bagian minta di naena.

Jeno mengerutkan dahinya bingung,"Kamu mengenalku?"

Renjun boleh mengumpat tidak? Dia lupa kalau Jeno tadi belum memperkenalkan diri. Mau dikata apa kalau Jeno ternyata sadar sudah Renjun amati selama tiga minggu ini. Habis sudah stok harga diri Renjun.

"Aku ingat kok kita pernah ketemu di ruang klub basket." Pipi Renjun sudah merona sendiri saat mengatakannya. Seriusan, Renjun tidak tahan duduk disini hanya berdua dengan Jeno. Dia bisa mati muda.

Jeno terkekeh,"Kukira tidak ingat. Habisnya masa iya kamu tidak ingat kalau waktu itu melihatku _topless_."

 _Anj*ing_.

Sudah, Renjun sudah mengumpat dalam batin. Lee Jeno dan mulutnya itu tidak bisa dijaga rupanya. Iya, Renjun ingat kok kalau waktu itu Jeno _topless_. Renjun juga ingat bentuk badan yang mengundang itu, tapi membahas itu sekarang membuat Renjun malu luar biasa. Jeno yang hanya anak SMA kelas satu sudah punya badan seksi begitu, bagaimana kalau sudah kuliah nanti? Dia mau jadi _playboy_? Buka baju sana-sini. Tebar pesona sana-sini. Goda sana-sini. Renjun jadi tidak berani berharap untuk jadi pacar Jeno kalau sudah begini.

"Yang penting, aku tidak mesum."

Dan jawaban Renjun menjadi akhir dari percakapan. Memang sejak awal Jeno menemui Renjun yang sedang duduk sendiri di dapur adalah untuk menggodanya. Ada banyak orang yang ingin melihat tubuhnya, apalagi siswi dan para _uke_ di sekolah, tapi ya namanya rezeki, tubuhnya hanya terlihat oleh Renjun, si pujaan hati. Jeno kita penantiannya sejak awal semester satu kemarin sia-sia, apalagi Renjun itu dikelilingi Doyoung dan Taeyong. Jeno nyaris putus asa untuk mencari celah mendekati Renjun diantara dua orang itu. Kalau Chenle sudah Jeno taklukkan dengan mudah, padahal hanya diiming-imingi _ramyun_.

Hari-hari berikutnya mereka semakin dekat. Renjun tidak ingin percaya diri dulu kalau Jeno mendekatinya karena masalah hati, bisa saja bocah itu ternyata mendekatinya untuk minta imbalan. Entah imbalannya seperti apa, Renjun takut membayangkan. Dibalik itu, Taeyong dan Doyoung selalu mengawasi Renjun. Seperti menahannya di ruang OSIS saat jam makan siang (Doyoung sudah antisipasi dengan membawa dua bungkus roti dan susu pisang agar anak angkatnya tidak kelaparan).

"Kamu harus lebih berhati-hati dengan Jeno. Dia itu populer." Taeyong berdalih terlebih dahulu,"Sebagai ayak yang baik, aku tidak ingin anakku jadi santapan _playboy_ semacam dia."

Doyoung sempat melayangkan tatapan heran pada Taeyong, tapi Taeyong tidak mau peduli. Buat apa peduli pada kelinci(?). Kalau dipikir lagi, jika Taeyong yang jadi ayah Renjun, berarti Doyoung ibu Renjun, kan? Kalau begitu Doyoung…—ah, sudahlah. Pada akhirnya Doyoung ikut menghadiahi Renjun wejangan yang kalau didengar lagi lebih mirip pidato. Soal dia dan Taeyong yang menjadi ayah-ibu Renjun hanyalah bagian dari rasa kekeluargaan mereka saja. Dia dan Taeyong tidak punya hubungan semacam _itu_. Doyoung sudah punya pacar, begitu juga Taeyong. Mereka hanya terlalu sayang pada Renjun sampai berubah peran jadi _orang tua_ saat bersama laki-laki manis itu.

"Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu, Renjun _ie_. Belajar yang rajin." Itu salah perpisahan dari Doyoung setelah mereka selesai berpidato di ruang OSIS, sedangkan Taeyong sudah kembali menjadi manusia paling _cool_ sedunia. Renjun hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. Roti dan susu pisang yang dibawakan Doyoung tadi sudah habis karena Renjun kepalaran saat kedua ' _orang tua_ 'nya sibuk pidato.

:

Hidup diasrama bukan berarti menjadi mudah bertemu teman ataupun mudah mendapat contekan tugas untuk esok hari. Kadang, hidup di asrama bisa terasa jauh lebih berat kalau sedang patah hati. Sekali keluar kamar, Renjun jadi takut papasan dengan Jeno. Masalahnya cuma kecil. Sudah sebulan mereka dekat dan sering bercerita di dapur. Mereka menceritakan banyak hal dan Jeno kelepasan bilang kalau dia masih menyimpan hadiah _anniversary_ jadian dengan mantan pacarnya waktu SMP. Hadiahnya adalah album foto mereka semasa pacaran. Jeno juga menceritakan kalau sering buka-buka album itu saat bosan. Dia tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk membuangnya. Selain karena itu hadiah dari mantan, juga karena masih banyak sekali halaman yang kosong. Setelah seminggu mereka putus, Jeno yang heran karena banyak sekali halaman kosong, memutuskan unutk mengirim pesan ke mantan dan menanyakan maksud halaman kosong di album foto itu. Serius deh, halaman kosong itu tidak kosong melompong. Halamannya sudah dihiasi dan hanya menyisakan tempat kosong untuk menaruh foto. Kemudian si mantan menjelaskan; _aku tidak mungkin jadi pacarmu selamanya, jadi aku sengaja kosongkan agar kamu punya tempat dengan pacarmu yang baru nanti. Aku memang sudah tidak sayang kamu sebagai pacar, tapi kalau menyayangimu seperti keluarga, aku tidak akan berhenti_. Sungguh mantan terindah.

Memang mantan terindah, tapi sekarang Renjun yang paling indah di mata Jeno. Bukannya mau membandingkan dengan mantan atau bagaimana, Renjun dan mantannya itu punya karakteristik yang sama. Mereka sama sama baik, walaupun mantannya jauh lebih bar-bar dan kurang ajar. Jeno bersyukur sekarang bisa menempatkan hati pada manusia selemah lembut Renjun.

Sore itu Renjun kembali menyerahkan berkas OSIS kepada pelatih tim basket. Sudah ada tiga bulan sejak pertemuannya dengan Jeno dan mulai banyak yang menggosipkan kalau dia pacaran dengan Jeno. Padahal setelah Jeno menceritakan tentang mantan dan album foto hadiah _anniv_ itu, Renjun berubah pesimis. Cuma kalau memang sudah sayang mau bagaimana lagi, biarkan saja mengalir. Renjun sudah meminta tolong dengan Jeno untuk menahan pelatihnya sampai Renjun datang, jadi kejadiannya tidak akan seperti kejadian yang sebelumnya. Lagian sekarang Renjun juga sudah sering melihat Jeno topless, apalagi kalau Jeno sedang main di kamarnya. Kamar Renjun itu tidak pernah yang namanya panas, tapi setiap disana Jeno akan membuka bajunya. Dan lagi, Renjun sudah tidak pernah malu ataupun merona karena kelakuan Jeno. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan kalau Jeno ada di sekitarnya.

Ruang tim basket masih dipenuhi anggota tim yang lain. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan latihan sore hari untuk kompetisi yang akan datang. Jeno juga masih disana, sibuk ngobrol dengan salah satu tim yang Renjun kenal dengan nama Dino. Sekedar kenal dan tahu mana orangnya saja. Renjun sempat menyapa Jeno sebelum masuk ke ruang pelatih yang dibalas _kiss bye_ genit oleh Jeno. Sebelum menutup pintu ruang pelatih, samar-samar Renjun mendengar namanya disebut, tapi tidak tahu disebut dalam konteks seperti apa.

Saat Renjun keluar, ruang loker tim basket sudah kosong. Tersisa Jeno yang duduk di salah satu kursi sambil bermain ponsel. Dia menyempatkan duduk dulu di sebelah Jeno. Seharian berlari kesana-sini karena event yang akan dilaksanakan OSIS membuatnya tidak punya waktu istirahat yang cukup. Dalam keheningan, Jeno menyodorkan botol minumnya yang diterima Renjun dengan senang hati.

"Kamu harus cuti dari kegiatan OSIS sehabis event ini. Aku yakin kamu tidur kurang dari lima jam sehari," Renjun masih menikmati minuman dari botol Jeno,"Aku khawatir kalau kamu sakit."

Sudah biasa, Renjun sudah biasa dibuat melayang oleh Jeno. Sekedar kalimat 'khawatir' saja tidak lagi mempan untuk membuat Renjun merona. Keadaan yang seperti ini yang menyebalkan bagi Renjun. Dia itu laki-laki, kuat (walaupun _uke_ ). Jangan sekali-kali mencoba meremehkan Renjun. Dia memang bisa sakit, tapi sakitkan manusiawi.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah khawatir. Semua orang mengira kita pacaran gara-gara kamu bersikap seperti itu padaku —"

Jeno menyela,"Ya sudah, kita pacaran saja!" Nadanya terlalu antusias untuk ide kurang matang seperti itu. _Please_ deh, Renjun jadi menyesal sudah suka pada Jeno. Serius, Jeno ini bodoh atau dungu?

Kemudian ide jahil melintas dikepala Renjun. Kalau dulu Jeno suka sekali menggodanya, sekali-kali, boleh dong Renjun yang gantian menggoda Jeno,"Aku dapat apa kalau jadi pacarmu?"

Jeno mengernyitkan dahinya. Matanya mengawasi pergerakan Renjun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, tapi mau bagaimanapun, Renjun tetap manis dan cantik. Namanya Jeno, kalau sudah diberi lampu hijau untuk menggoda, pasti akan diladeni,"Kamu bisa pilih, tapi yang hanya bisa didapat dari badanku."

 _Ambigu, tolol_. Batin Renjun.

"Kamu mau jual diri?" Walaupun Renjun bertanya dengan wajah polos, Jeno tetap saja tertohok. Siapa coba yang tidak sakit hati kalau dikira mau jual diri. Kecuali kalau Jeno jual diri pada Renjun, tidak dibelipun Jeno mau (Apa, sih).

"Asal kamu yang beli, aku mau." Akhirnya kalimat laknat itu keluar dari mulut Jeno. Kotor memang, tapi Jeno masa bodoh. Mereka anak SMA, sudah saatnya dapat pelajaran tentang pendewasaan.

Renjun berdecih mencemooh,"Cih, tidak asik!"

Sabar, Jen, sebentar lagi akan jadi pacarmu. Menunggu sedikit lagi tidak masalah.

"Ya sudah, kutawari sekali lagi. Mau jadi pacarku tidak?" wajah Jeno memang masih kelihatan bercanda, tapi dia berusaha menyampaikan kilatan serius lewat tatapannya. Renjun sudah menjungkir balikkan dunianya. Sembilan bulan merupakan waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk dapat _notice_ dari gebetan. Jeno sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga agar Renjun me _notice_ dan sekarang butuh sabar sedikit lagi agar Renjun resmi jadi punyanya.

Renjun tersenyum,"Memang aku tadi menolak?"

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Sebulan setelah mereka pacaran, Renjun mengajak Jeno untuk bertemu sepupunya yang sedang berkunjung ke Seoul. Renjun sama sekali tidak menyebutkan namanya, yang disebut hanya _gender_ dan tinggi badan. Apa gunanya untuk Jeno? Tapi kalau hari sial ada, hari inilah, hari sial Lee Jeno.

"Hai, Jen. Lama tidak ketemu."

Sumpah, mantan terindah merupakan mimpi buruk. Renjun masih diam, tapi Jeno tidak berani untuk menatapnya. Mantan yang memberinya album foto itu namanya Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin yang sama dengan yang duduk didepannya dan mengaku sepupu Renjun. Dunia ini sesempit apa sih sebenarnya?

"Ternyata kamu temannya, _uri_ Renjun _ie_." Jeno hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa canggung," _Btw_ , album foto yang kuberikan padamu, kamu pakai untuk menyimpai fotomu dan pacarmu, kan?"

WHAT THE—Na Jaemin sialan. Jeno sudah tidak yakin akan selamat setelah sampai di asrama nanti. Atau bisa saja Renjun mendorongnya keluar bis saat pulang nanti.

"Maaf, Jaemin-ah. Aku lupa bilang kalau Jeno ini pacarku sejak sebulan lalu." Nada suara Renjun terdengar datar dan gelap. Siap melahap apapun seperti _black hole_.

Kini Jeno sadar, kenapa Renjun dan Jaemin punya karakteristik yang sama. Mereka sepupu, sepasang sepupu yang mengerikan. Tapi bukan saatnya memikirkan itu. Dia harus memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk kelangsungan hidupnya nanti.

Sekarang Jeno berubah pikiran. Renjun juga bisa sebar-bar Jaemin.

.

 **REAL END**


End file.
